A computer program will be developed that can determine the position, orientation, and strength of a current dipole in the brain from electroencephalographic or magnetoencephalographic data. The electrical properties of the head will be modeled using a three-layer model: brain, skull, and scalp. A realistic head shape will be used. The program will be used to localize the focus of epileptic discharges and to analyze evoked potentials.